poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Mole and Sweet
Here's how meeting Mole and Sweet goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family find Atlantis: The Lost Empire. one of the sub's bunkrooms Mrs. Packard: speaker Attention, Tonight's supper will be baked beans, musical program to follow. Milo: into the romm and sets his stuff down before yawning and stretching, and then lays on his bunk Mrs. Packard: speaker Who wrote this? some mysterious eyes see them, and a hand turns on a light Milo: DAH! his head on the roof Moliere: You have disturbed the dirt. Milo: Um, pardon me? Moliere: done You've disturbed the dirt! Dirt from around the globe, spanning the centuries. gasp What have you done? a tiny dushpan and brush and sweeps up one pile of dirt and fixes it England must never merge with France! Milo: What's it doing in my bed? Moliere: You're asking too many questions! Who are you? Who sent you? Speak up! Ah, I will know soon enough. out some tweezers and grabs Milo's hand Milo: Hey, hey, hey! to break free Let go! Moliere: Do not be such a big cry baby! Hold still! something out A-ha! There you are! on his light and zooms in on the object Now, tell me your story my little friend. view microscopics then identifies each one These are the microscopic finger prints of the map maker. in on Milo and then he licks the sample And Linguist. Milo: Hey how did you... Moliere: Milo his stuff This is an outrage! You must leave at once! then starts to shove Milo and our heroes out Out, out, out, out! bump into a man Joshua Sweet: Uh oh, sat in the dirt didn't you? Moliere, what have I told you about playin' nice with other kids? out a bar of soap Stay back, I got soap. And I'm not afraid to use it. Moliere: in on the soap and then hisses at it Joshua Sweet: slaps Mole Back you fowel creature! Back to the pits from whence you came! Moliere: back on the top bunk and hides under the blankets Joshua Sweet: The name's Sweet, Joshua Sweet. Medical officer. Milo: Milo Thatch. And these are my friends. Joshua Sweet: Milo Thatch? You're my 3:00, out a saw No time like the present. Milo: Oh boy. Joshua Sweet: Beauty isn't it? The catelog says that this baby cut through a femur in 28 seconds, the blade I'm bettin' I can do that time in half. away the saw and takes out a tounge depresser Now, stick out your tougne and say, "aw". Milo: Oh no, I... Ah. Joshua Sweet: So where you from? Milo: mutters Joshua Sweet: Really? out the tounge depressor and then puts a thermonitor in his mouth as his listens to his heart Beautiful contry, had a family up there. Ya do any fishing? Milo: with the thermonator in his mouth Jousha Sweet: I hate fishing, I hate fish. I hate the smell and them little bitty bones. out 2 vials Here, I'm gonna need ya to fill those up. Milo: out the thermonator With what? Mrs. Parkard: intercom Will Milo Thatch, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, and their friends, please report to the bridge. Milo: softly Thank you. stutters I mean, nice meeting you. runs to the bridge Joshua Sweet: Uh huh, nice meeting you too. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series